Even more
by Kumagoroblues
Summary: Has the addiction for each other disappeared?


The sun was hiding, the house was under a deafening silence which Shuichi had began to hate. He walked slowly in his bare feet towards the only place he was forbidden to enter. Typing could be heard from the other side of the door that started to move almost soundless. Eiri glimpsed at the singer who was aproaching flustered but utterly aware of what he was doing.

"Aren't you tired?" Shuichi whispered as he sat on the writers lap, near enough to his ears.

"I am, but I have to finish this." His hands were now on shuichi's hips, trying to push him away. He could tell just by the tone of Shindou's voice what he wanted, staring at the sensual movements of his lips that sometimes came out against Shuichi knowledge, but it was different that noon, they were, for the first time completely intentional.

"Please, Yuki..." All his body trembling, aching with desire. Normally Eiri would be more than able to give him what he asked for, but deadline was near.

"I said no, now go" He said coldly, as always, ignoring his own desire, the increasing lust for the singer's body. Shuichi stood there, looking at his comtemptuos lover.

"You don't want me as before, you barely touch me...You don't like me anymore!" He shouted, holding his tears, full of anger and frustration. There were no response to him, just silence. "Fine! I don't want you either! I don't like you anymore!"

Eiri stopped writing, and smiled. "You seem very confident' He teased "I can assure you that you'll be melting just by one touch of mine" Shuichi pouted, knowing that he was right, but he was tired of being the only one interested in the relationship.

"No I won't." Being unable to say it to his face he turned, now facing the door. "If we both are tired of each other we should be apart one night...and be with anyone we choose." His heart was beating bitterly, his complete body felt nothing at all, not even the breeze entering the room.

"Do not play with fire, you could get burned" A malevolus smirk appeared on Eiri's face. "Tomorrow will be" He stated, getting back to his writiting as Shuichi left his studio.

Silence remaimed the same next day, not even a single word was pronounced. Both were ignoring the other, waiting for the moon to show, thinking of what they would do, being excited just for the victory against the other. Eiri was simply delighted with the thougth of Shuichi crazed by desire, begging for carises. Shuichi wanted to be taken more seriously and necessary, the writer will burn with passion amd he could finally hear from Eiri's lips that he was needed.

All the gleam of the city could be seen from the window, Eiri left first, heading to his favorite club, which reminded him old times, beautiful and graceful ladies who would fight for his attention. He wondered when was the last time he touched a woman, smelled it's sweet scent, kissed it's soft lips, but all that had been experimented with Shuichi. His skin was imdeed smooth and warm, his lips were soft and his natural scent was fresh and delicious, he truly loved Shuichi's sensitive body that would shake under his arms. Music surpassed the walls of the club and got louder and louder as he was approaching the entrance. Almost everyone stared at him, enchanted by his looks, some faces were familiar but he wanted something new, someone stunning, this to make Shuichi suffer even more. The writer was not planning to cheat on the singer, it was just sweet and pure revenge.

He sat at the bar, completely aware of the group of girls that had been watching him, and asked for a drink. -Where is the brat?- this question emerge, insecurity increased by all the possible options he thought about, then he shook his head acting like it shouldn't care, but he had discovered he was actually and irremediably in love with the singer long time ago, so he knew Shuichi was capable of breaking his heart. He started to feel regret as he imagined his fragil lover crying alone, full of desperation, thinking Eiri was making out with some girl. -No, this is not right- he repeated as he tried to leave that place, but a blonde girl caught his attention.

"Are you leaving so soon?" She asked, taking him back at the bar where she ordered two drinks. "Why don't we have fun? Just a little. I can bet we'll have a lot of fun" Her voice was clear, femenine, and her eyes were two blue oceans.

"Don't waste your time" He turned, trying to get out of there but he froze. Shuichi was there, dancing alone, enyoing himself, he suddenly felt the need to call for him but he couldn't even speak. The smooth movement of Shindou's hips was hipnotic, his smile towards him brought him to reality and then he realized, Shuichi planned to seduce him, all the time that had been his intention, but Eiri was not mad at all. He sat again, looking at the dance made just for him, looking for Shuichi's sensual smile, and eyes full of temptation, bearing with the urge to kiss those lips until dawn.

Before the song was over Shuichi got out, followed by Eiri.

"I thought you were tired of me" Said the writer who didn't wait to embrace him tightly.

"I thought the same" He reached his lips. They felt as the first time they had kissed, forgetting about anything else, melting in all kind of pleasure, trying clumsily to get to the car.

"You are rigth, Yuki, every time you touch me I melt"

They got home, umdressing desperately. Shuichi laid in bed, already shaking with anticipation, Eiri couldn't wait any longer, he kissed and touch the singer's complete body, showing his painful need that had been hide with agony over the days before.

"I won't let this happen again" He vowed.

"Do you need me this much?" Shuichi asked triumphant with a heavy breath.

"Even more"


End file.
